Baalim
I. Name Baalim II.Personality Baalim is a cold woman with an inferiority complex. She makes a constant effort to distance herself from others and maintain a cold persona around them, but she is very needy and has an intense urge to please people and be remembered. Summed up in one word Tsundere III. Appearance Height 6' (183 cm) Weight 120 lbs (54 kg) Eye color Blue Hair color White http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120412022240/streetfighter/images/6/62/Elena_sfxt.jpg Baalim appears to be a 20 something tall tan woman. Baalim has bone around her breast that go down to the top of her midsection and bones that go down from her hips to her crotch similar to bra and panties, her hollow hole is at the top left corner of her breast. IV. History/Backstory Baalim was once named Ishi Zaakim and was a B rate student in India. A devout Muslim for most of her life Ishi deflowered herself with the man she loved and was quickly rejected by him a day after. Distraught that she had relinquished her faith and her self worth only to be rejected she turned to suicide and upon death was chained to the bed she lost her virginity in. Frustrated by where she was bound she tampered with her chains and tried to escape and accelerated her hollowfication in the process. She eventually progressed from a small hollow all the way to an arrancar and managed to maintain the bulk of her personality upon reaching the arrancar stage, though the new entity had decided to call itself Baalim. V. Zanpaktou/Resurrección Baalim has a standard issue zanpaktou. Her ressurreccion requires her to stab herself through where her heart would be, the bones directly below and above her midsection shatter in a pattern that resembles teeth that center around her midsection her stomach contorts into a ridged black void that resembles a the petals of tulips. VI. Abilities Baalim creates a thin layer of sticky and clear acidic fluid over her body when she becomes emotional. It causes (Baalim Reiatsu -Opp Reiryoku + 1 * number of turns on Opp body) damage per turn the fluid stays on the opponents body. Baalim is immune to her own juices Upon Resurrección Baalim is able to store things of up to her size x 2 within the void of her stomach for up to 2 turns. When Baalim swings her zanpaktou the things are released whether she wants them to be or not. She can willingly release them as well. The things that come out of her body leave with the same force they came in with. Her stomach also gains the ability to bite down on its contents once per turn for Baalim's Att - Opp Def+ 10 damage VII. Stats Attack – 50 Defense – 30 Reiatsu – 95 Reiryoku – 30 Speed - 95 Zanjutsu (ATK): 15 Hakuda (ATK): 4 Hohō (SPD): 15 Kido (REI): 0 Cero (REI): 1 Perks Primary:Swift Strikes, the user’s speed lets them attack from directions otherwise impossible. Can make an attack immediately out of shunpo or sonido. This lets you make one extra normal melee attack if your movement action is spent on a shunpo or sonido. Resurrección: Juggernaut Charge, by making an extremely fast charge fueled by your massive reiatsu you you make can make a single attack each round that gives up your movement and attack actions to attack at such a speed that your opponent has an extremely difficult time trying to dodge. You add .25 your REI stat to your SPD stats to see if your target can dodge your attacks. This attack deals damage equal to a normal melee attack.